


[Podfic]  Plus Ones Welcomed

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  RSVP [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Rhys doesn’t get along with his family, but Thanksgiving is mandatory. When Vaughn sends him an ad promising the perfect terrible date, it seems like an excellent solution.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by ThirtySixSaveFiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Plus Ones Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plus Ones Welcomed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292914) by [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles). 



> The fic references [this Craigslist ad](http://donotchoosesidesyet.tumblr.com/post/133951945910/crystalizedprincess-its-that-time-of-year). I recommend you read the original ad or the adaptation that's on the cover art before you listen to this podfic. Or listen to an audio version of my adaptation by [clicking here](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Other/RSVP_extra_Craigslist.mp3). The story will make much more sense.

cover art created by me.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/RSVP_01_Plus_Ones_Welcomed.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:09:07



## Audiofic archive download links

  * coming soon | **Size:** 8 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/RSVP_01_Plus_Ones_Welcomed.mp3)



## Podbook of the entire series

  * **Total running time** : 2:19:11
  * **File size** : 66 MB
  * **Audiofic archive** : coming soon 
  * **Alternate link** : [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Other/RSVP_series.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
